From The Moment I Saw You
by Night Owl 93
Summary: 1968: greaser Jacob Black takes his girlfriend Nessie out to a bonfire party at La Push where something happens that changes both their lives forever. sequel to "Surprise!" AH AU. M for lemons. JxR. JPOV & RPOV


**Here it is my follow-up to my famous/infamous story** _Surprise!_: http://www [dot] fanfiction [dot] net/s/5127959/1/Surprise

**Takes place sixteen years after** _Surprise!_

**This tells the tale of Edward and Bella's child, Renesmee, and her boyfriend Jacob. **

* * *

**1968-**

**JPOV:**

There she was. My angel. Sitting by her window, her angelic face absorbed in the book in her hands. The light from her lamp shined off her coppery hair, making it glow like the sun. Her reading glasses on her nose magnified her long dark eyelashes over her eyes whose color reminded me of melted chocolate. They made her look sexy in a very sophisticated way.

I climbed up the large oak tree in the front of her house up to her window as she licked her finger and turned the page. I tapped the glass three times. Her book flew out of her hands and hit the floor. I read the title: Pride and Prejudice.

She looked at me with surprise as she opened the window up. "Jake?" she whispered.

I quickly kissed her with a peck on the lips before I whispered back, "Hey Nessie. How's it going?"

She looked back at her door, probably making sure one of her parents wouldn't barge into her room, and whispered excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?"

"You can't; my dad's not even asleep yet."

A low growl escaped my throat from deep in my chest. Her dad has always hated my guts because I'm a "grease", a poor, motorcycle-riding kid from the lower part of town with greasy hair, hence the nickname "greaser".

The feeling's mutual.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again as she set her glasses aside.

"Sam and the gang are having a bonfire party down at La Push beach. You want to come?" She bit her lip in thought. I flashed her my famous sexy toothy grin she loved so much. "Come on; it'll be fun."

Her face turned red and I knew I got my answer. "Okay," she said, "but let me change into something else first." She gestured to the clothes she was already wearing: a pair of red and purple plaid flannel pajamas. I honestly couldn't care less what she wore; she always looked beautiful to me no matter what. She rushed into her closet, leaving me waiting impatiently. I wanted to hurry and get this over with.

She soon came back out wearing a black sweater, fitting snugly to her incredible figure, a brown skirt and black socks stretched over her perfect legs up to her knees. I smiled and sighed, "You look stunning." She giggled coyly, "Oh stop." and crawled out the window to me.

She climbed on my back and wrapped her arm around my neck. I shut her window and began my descent. Once we landed back on the ground, I continued walking down the street, Nessie still piggy-backing me, to my bike at the corner. She tightened her arms around my leather jacket as I turned on the engine, purposely feeling my rock-hard stomach through my white tee shirt.

We made it down to the beach in no time flat.

The bonfire roared high into the air. A large circle of teenagers around the fire were passing a joint around in a clockwise motion. A large mass of people were dancing, with no music, and laughing drunkenly. Some other people were on their backs and watching the stars tripping out. Outside the circle were Sam and Emily. They were sitting and kissing each other. Well, "kissing" would be putting it mildly. Their faces were smashed together like they were conjoined at the tongue. The light from the fire caused her marred face to glow.

I grabbed Nessie by the arm and pulled her aside. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked as I led her down the shoreline.

"It's a surprise."

Farther down the shore behind us couples were having sex, only their feet getting splashed by the water. As we continued, we passed by Quil and his girlfriend Claire. He had her pinned against a boulder, her legs wrapped around his waist, their faces pressed so hard together they looked like they were trying to devour each other, and he was dry-humping her against the rock. It still kind of bothers me, Quil and Claire being together. I mean, it's not like I don't like Claire, she's a real sweet girl, and I don't think anything bad about Quil, it's just the fact that she's so much _younger_ than he is. She's only fifteen and he's over twelve years older than her; it just weirds me out. But he loves her so much and she loves him just the same.

We kept walking until we were a good mile away from the crowd and the fire was just a dim light in the distance. "What are we doing here?" she asked. I pointed out at the horizon. The moon was about three-quarters full and hung just a little over the horizon. Its bright white light shined off the ocean, the reflection rippling on the water's surface. "Wow," she breathed, "it's so beautiful." I wrapped my arms around her stomach from behind her and said, "I think She's glowing so bright 'cause She's jealous."

Nessie stroked my hands with her thumbs. "Now why in heaven's name would the moon be jealous?" I answered, pressing my lips against her ear, "'Cause you're more beautiful than She could ever _hope _to be." I put my hand on her throat and tilted her head backwards so she faced directly up at me. I bent my face down and kissed her from behind. She giggled and turned around, breaking free from my hold of her, and pressed her hands on my chest. "When did you get so romantic?"

I shrugged. "I guess you just bring it out in me." Nessie draped her hands around the back of my neck while standing on her tippy-toes and pulled me down to her. I bent down and kissed her on the lips. I then enclosed my arms around her body and pressed her against my chest and lifted her up. She giggled as I spun her around, our lips still attached together like glue. We spun around and around and around until we got dizzy. We stopped at sat on a dead dry log lying in the sand.

Once the nausea ended, I looked down at Nessie. Oh god, nothing in this universe could look more beautiful than this girl right here with me. Her skin looked like porcelain under the moonlight and her eyes seemed to glisten. I could sit here with her in my arms for an eternity, but I needed to do this now. "Hey Ness?"

She closed her eyes and mumbled, "Hmm?" as she nuzzled into my side.

I scratched my long greasy black hair nervously. "There's something I got to ask you."

She looked up at me and said, "What is it?" Her voice was so sweet and innocent it could make the angels cry. I almost lost my train of thought. I sat her upright and held both her hands in my own. "There's a reason I brought you out here tonight. You remember this place, right?"

She looked around and immediately recognized her surrounding. She smiled in familiarity. "Of course; this was where we first met."

"Yeah. We were both barely nine years old."

"My parents took me here in the summer. I was building sand castles. Then a couple older boys came and kicked them down."

"And I chased them away and helped you build a new one."

"Yeah, then the waves washed it away."

"And that's when we became friends."

"Until we were about fourteen. Then we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend."

We both started to laugh at our pleasant childhood memories. "Do you remember what we promised that day?" I asked.

"Yes. We promised we'd be together 'til the end."

I smiled. "That's right. That's kind of what I wanted to bring you out here for."

I sat in the sand on my left knee and brought the ring out of my jacket pocket. The tiny diamond refracted a tiny sparkle as I held it up between my thumb and index finger of my left hand. "Nessie," I began, "I love you so much; there aren't enough words in the world to describe how much I love you. I knew from the moment I saw you that we were meant to be together, and I want us to be. Not just "'til the end", but _forever_." I held her left hand. "Renesmee Carlie Masen, will you marry me?"

She clasped her hand over her mouth. For a second, a sheer terror rushed through me that she would laugh at me and say no. Then I say the tears building up in her eyes.

She uncovered her mouth, nodding and answered sobbingly, "Yes." She immediately threw her arms around my neck and crushed her lips against mine, crying tears of joy, mumbling how much she loved me back. I extended her hand and slipped it easily on her finger. She smiled and cried some more. We held and kissed and said how much we loved each other for I don't know how long. The rest of the world, even time itself, seemed to melt away.

By the time we get back to the party, most of the people are passed out in the sand and the fire only burned a few feet high. The ride back to Nessie's house took a little longer than from. I purposely rode a little slower to savor the feel of my love wrapped tightly around me.

I carried her on my back up the tree back up to her room. "So I'll definitely see you tomorrow?" I asked after we were done kissing through the windowsill.

She shook her head. "No, don't leave." She held my face in her hands and kissed me once softly on the lips, then pressed her lips against ear. She whispered, "I want you to stay the night here. With me." I looked up at her wide-eyed. Was she serious? By the look in her eyes it seemed like she was. "Are you sure?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

I quietly crept in through her window. As soon as I stepped foot inside, our mouths became attached. I broke away and gasped, "Are you sure you don't want to w-" She interrupted me by fisting her hand into my hair, pushing my face roughly against hers, our tongues hungrily snaking in each others' mouths. I rubbed up and down her back underneath her sweater as I pushed her back towards the bed. Who was I to refuse her? We both pushed our shoes off with our feet as I slowly and gently laid her down on her back. I could feel the pulsing heat between her legs even through both our clothes. She pushed my leather jacket off my body, then started tugging up the bottom of my tee shirt. I quickly peeled it off me, watching Nessie blush as she stared at my bare muscular chest. I chuckled and started kissing her again. I grabbed the bottom of her sweater and pulled it up to her chest. She stretched her arms out above her head, allowing me to pull her sweater up and off her. Good god almighty, she wasn't wearing a bra! I drank in the sight of Nessie's luscious naked breasts. I ran my big hands over them, massaging them, brushing my thumbs over her pink nipples, causing them to harden. Light whimpers began to rise from her throat. I moved down her, kissing the soft flesh of her stomach, down to her feet. Slowly I peeled off her black socks, placing kisses just above where her socks just were on her shins. While licking my lips I reached up and pulled her skirt down and off her legs onto the floor. I hooked my fingers into the line of her soaked panties; the fact she was already getting so wet because of me excited me even more. As I started to pull them down, she grabbed my hands, stopping me. I looked up at her, concerned. "I-Is something wrong?" She shook her head and answered, "No, no, I just…I want you to take yours off first." I did just as she requested and took off my jeans and boxers. With delicate fingers, I pulled her panties down her legs and threw on top of the rest of her clothes on the floor. I moved on top of her and tore open the wrapper of the condom I had with my teeth. Just as I started to put it on, Nessie stopped me again. She whispered, "Let me." and slid the latex down. My eyes closed and I let out a moan as her hands stroked me. I kissed her and whispered, pressing forehead against hers, "I love you Nessie." She whispered, "I love you too." and I groaned her name as I slowly slid into her.

She squeezed her eyes tight and gasped as I entered her. At the same time I felt something inside her snap and felt a sudden rush of warm, thick liquid flow out of her. I looked down and saw the blood. I got scared and started babbling, "Oh my god Ness, I'm so sorry. I-" She grabbed the hair on the back of my head and slammed my mouth against hers. She shifted her hips, signaling me to keep going. I pulled out halfway, then slid slowly back in. I moved in and out of her as slowly as I could; I didn't want to cause her any more pain than necessary. It was torture for me to go so slow, but I didn't want to hurt her. Soon, she started to let out moans of pleasure instead of cries and whimpers of pain. I slid into her, almost all the way, and she moaned out, "Jake." I didn't think it was possible, but I got even more turned on. I then, little by little, started to move faster and faster. She bit down on her hand to keep from making any noises that she desperately wanted to make. So I took her hand out of her mouth and kissed her fully on the mouth, allowing her to moan and cry into my mouth. I could feel my orgasm building up in me and I groaned, "_Nessie. Nessie. Nessie._" into her neck as I began thrusting harder and faster. I sucked on the skin of her neck and she silently yelled, "Oh god, Jake!" and buried her face in my shoulder to muffle her screams. I could feel her insides tighten around my cock and as just I came, at the same time she did, her fingernails sank into my back, piercing the skin; I was too lost in my orgasmic bliss to even notice. We layed there together, kissing sweetly and telling how much we love each other. I didn't pull out until I had gone completely limp. It didn't feel right not to be inside her anymore.

We layed together underneath the bed covers. She rested her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest. I petted her hair with my right hand and traced my fingers on my left hand up and down her back until she finally fell to sleep. I wrapped my arms completely around her, holding her in an almost protective way.

Because she's _mine._

And I'm _hers_.

--------------------------------------------------

**RPOV:**

I was woken the next morning by the bright morning light. I squeezed my eyelids tight in an effort to help to block it out. I rubbed the sleep-crust out of my eyes and stretched my arms out above my head. My body was sorer than it's ever been, but it was a soreness I was glad to have. A beautifully painful reminder of our proving our love for each other. I reached over to where he should have been laying. I felt nothing but my bed sheets. I opened my eyes to find Jacob missing. Where is he? Lying on the pillow was his jacket. On his jacket was a piece of paper folded in half. I unfolded the paper and read what was written on it in his sloppy handwriting:

-

_Good morning __Ness__ :D_

_I'm sorry I didn't get to stay and wake up with you, but I doubt I'll be able to marry you if your dad blew me to pieces with a shotgun. _

_Just stay put until tonight._

_And be sure to pack a pair of extra clothes. Hope you like Vegas._

_See you tonight Mrs. Black._

_Yours _forever_,_

_Jacob_

_-  
_

I have never been more overcome with joy like I was right then. "Mrs. Black." I had to restrain myself from screaming with excitement. I picked up his jacket and held it up to my face, inhaling his intoxicating smell. It smelled of him: warm and musky like a dog. To other girls it would smell repulsive and would probably make them want to gag, but to me, it's the ultimate aphrodisiac. I wrapped the black leather around my body. It was about five times my size and enveloped me. Mmm, it was still warm. Oh god, what time was it? I looked at the clock sitting next to my bed. The thin black hands said it was little after eight. Mom was going to be waking me up soon. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I folded Jake's jacket and hid it in the top shelf of my closet. I put my pajamas that I wore last night back on after bunching them up to wrinkle them, giving them the artificial look that I had actually slept in them. Just then I heard my door opening.

I stepped out to see my mother's surprised face. "Oh! Renesmee, you're already awake." My mother is the only person in the world who's never called me "Nessie". Matter of fact, she _hates_ that nickname.

She had her hair tied back into a ponytail and was wearing a pink apron with little blue flowers on it.

I hid my left hand behind my back. "Uh yeah."

"Well good, 'cause I just fixed some fresh pancakes for you."

I smiled in excitement. "Ooh, yum!"

"And Alice called. Apparently she wants to take you out to Port Angeles to do some shopping." She shrugged and left my room back downstairs.

As soon as she was gone, I held up my left hand. The tiny diamond glittered and even reflected a beam of sunlight right into my eyes. I groaned and reluctantly pulled the ring off my finger. I couldn't let anyone see this. At least not yet. I looked around my room to try and find a good place to hide it. Under my pillow? Under the mattress? No; what if mom decides to change the sheets later? A cornucopia of paranoid reasons not to hide in my room entered my mind. Instead I brought out a pair of bell-bottom jeans that I'd wear today and tucked it into the pocket. I also grabbed a sleeveless white button down shirt and hopped into the shower. After a nice hot shower, I went downstairs for breakfast. I woofed down the entire stack in minutes. I wasn't that hungry, but I was just so excited!

"Jeez Renesmee, slow down! You'll give yourself a stomachache." my mother said in shock. God, she's such a mom.

I responded after swallowing a mouthful of pancake, "It's your fault for making such delicious pancakes." She only shook her head in humor and took my plate. She scrubbed and rinsed the dirty dishes and I put them away.

After we got done cleaning dishes, I sprinted up the stairs. "Woah, what's the rush?" Mom called after me.

"I want to get ready for my shopping trip with Alice." I shouted back down to her. And for my little trip tonight.

I grabbed my old backpack from the bottom of my closet and started going through my clothes. I went through all the dresses that Alice had given me already. Nothing seemed right to me. Maybe I could find something while I'm out today.

Just like that, Alice pulled up in front of the house in her yellow AMC with tinted windows. She honked the horn twice, notifying us of her presence. Mom called up to me, "Honey, hurry up; Alice is here!"

"Okay!" Before I went down, I checked myself in the mirror. Shit! On the crook of my neck was a deep purple hickey. _Jake!_ I quickly brushed my hair down so it covered my neck, then rushed down the stairs. I said bye to Mom on the way out the door.

I said excitedly once I got in the car, "Hi Alice!"

She smiled and said, "Hey Ness!" and drove off. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that was made up of overlapping skirts starting at the base of her bosom down to her knees and a pair of go-go boots. The fabric was covered in blue and yellow swirls. Her eyes were covered by big pink sunglasses.

"Groovy outfit."

"Thank you!"

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"Good," she answered, "You?"

I smiled. "I'm doing good." Alice looked at me and giggled, "I can see that."

"What?" She brushed my hair aside and placed her fingertip lightly on the bruise on my neck. My face turned red as an apple and Alice laughed even louder.

I pulled my hair back down over my neck.

"Relax," she said, "Heck, you should see some of the hickeys Jasper gives _me_."

I looked at her neck; it was completely clear. "I don't see any."

She laughed, "Not on my neck."

"Ugh, god!"

"He also does this one thing with his thumb-"

I plugged my fingers in my ears and started screaming, "Ananananananananananananananana!" to drown her out.

She continued to cackle her head off the rest of the drive. The whole time I inconspicuously ran my finger over the ring in my pocket.

We stopped at a shoe store first. Alice bought at least six pairs while I only got one that she _insisted_ I buy.

They _were _perfect for tonight.

Next we went to a dress store. Alice kept trying to get me to get several different dresses, but I said no to all of them; they all seemed too much like prom dresses for what I had in mind to wear them for.

"Okay. Well what about _this _one?" she asked holding up a dress. It was pure white, the fabric reaching the floor, and strapless and had sequins designed into the top and bottom lines of the dress. It was gorgeous! "Oh Alice, it's gorgeous!" I squealed as I examined the fabric. "But it looks kind of like a wedding dress, don't you think?"

She smiled hopefully at me. "I know."

My eyes bulged out of my skull and the color drained from my face. I gulped, "H-how did you-?" She winked and tapped her finger on her temple next to her eye.

I looked around me to make sure nobody was listening and said to Alice in a harsh whisper, "Alice, you _cannot _tell _anyone_. _Please!_"

"Alright alright. But why Vegas?"

"Well we're a little too young to have an actual ceremony. Can't you imagine how Mom and Dad would react? _Especially _Dad. God, he'd have a _stroke_!"

"Well, that's sort of what I want to talk to you about." She took my hand and clasped it between both of hers. "Nessie, may I do your wedding?"

"Oh Alice I told you, we can't. It's not that I don't want to, I _do_, it's just that we _can't. _I'm sorry but we just can't."

"Nessie, your parents tried to pull the _exact _same thing and look what happened. If you ask them about their wedding, they'll say 'if we hadn't trusted your dear auntie Alice we'd end up having a cheap quicky wedding in Vegas.' "

"But-"

"I'll take care of everything, I promise. I'll do the wardrobe, the decoration, the catering, the guest list, _everything._"

"But what about-"

"I'll take care of them too. You'll have to talk to them of course" (a shiver of fear went down my spine) "but I'll ease them into it. Just... _pleeeease? _Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

I thought and thought and thought about it and… it seemed like a good idea. But I still seemed very unsure about all this. When I started thinking about all the cons that could come with this, a crystal clear image of Jacob, _my _Jacob, standing at the end of the aisle, tall, dark, and handsome all in one in a tuxedo, us swearing vows of eternal love, and kissing for the first time as husband and wife in front of all my friends and family. Words like "husband and wife" and "Mrs. Black" started to flood my head.

I sighed smiling and said to Alice, "I want to say yes," She started to squeal immediately, but I stopped her before she got too excited, "_but,_ I think we should ask Jake about this."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright. If that's what it takes."

In reality the drive to Jacob's only took about an hour and a half, but to me it felt like _days_.

As Alice and I walked up to his house I kept fidgeting and biting my nails nervously. "Stop that! Don't be so nervous." she said pulling my fingers out of my teeth.

I walked up the porch and knocked four times. The door was answered by Jacob, wearing only a pair of shorts. His face brightened at the sight of me. Before he could say hello, I threw my arms round his neck and pressed my mouth against his. He held my head with one hand and held my back with the other.

We kissed for I don't know how long until Alice went, "Ahem!" to remind us of her presence. We broke apart, but still held each other. Jake asked me, "What are you doing here?"

"We, um, kind need to talk to you about something."

Jake looked over at Alice, then back at me and asked, "About what?"

I drew imaginary doodles on his chest with my finger. "Well…"

--------------------------------------------------

**JPOV:**

I got to say, at first I wasn't sure about this, but seeing my girl walking down the aisle to _me_ in that long white dress made me feel like nothing I've ever felt before. Our vows were sweet and sappy and as soon as the minister said "you may kiss the bride", I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her in front of our friends and family like we did in private.

Her dad was surprisingly civil and smiled as he gave his daughter away and shook my hand like a proud father-in-law.

The rest was a total blur of decorations, congratulations, excited family members, dancing, and lots of food up until the honeymoon. As soon as we shut the door of our hotel room, we peeled off our clothes and made long, passionate love on the canopy bed until the light of morning came.

And so began our lives together as Mr. and Mrs. Black.

Not just 'til the end, but_ forever_.

* * *

**There it is, my first Jake x Nessie fic ;P **

**Not to sound conceited, but this may be one of my best works yet.**

**This is also the longest 1shot short story I've ever written, so i'm definitely proud of that :D**

**Just like **_Surprise! _**the title of book #4 is in the story, but its not outright said.**

**Originally this was supposed to end when Nessie woke up the next morning but it sorta took on a life of its own and grew into what it is now :D Also, originally they were supposed to do it right on the beach after Jake proposes to her but it seemed way too sudden, so I put them on her bed. And beds always seem more romantic (UGH i cant believe i said that XP~) I mean, on the beach would be a good lemon if it wasn't their first time, but it just felt better to me to put them on a bed of _some_ sort.**

**And does anybody know what the whole overlapping-skirt-dress design Alice wears is called? 'cuz i haven't the foggiest****  
**

**Rate/review/comment/share the love ****  
**


End file.
